Ready to Rumble in the WWE
by wwediva
Summary: It all started with a kiss, a simple kiss. Randy and Misty were nothing more than just friends. That all changed at the 2005 Royal Rumble. Who knew a simple kiss could change the lives of two friends and the people around them? ch.1-6 rewritten
1. The Script

It was about four hours before the Royal Rumble and the chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon, wanted to have a meeting with everyone on both RAW and Smackdown.

Everyone soon rushed into the big room, wanting the seats in the middle. Stacy Keibler and Lita arrived there early to claim three seats.

"I wonder where Misty is? I told her not to be late," Stacy told Amy.

"Stace, don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll show up soon," Amy assured her worried friend.

Misty arrived a few minutes later with the Intercontinental Champion, Chris Jericho. She thanked him for the ride with a smile and then searched around for her friends. She soon found them and headed towards the two RAW divas.

"Hey guys!" she said as she sat down in the empty chair between Stacy and Amy.

"Why are you getting here so late after I told you a million times not to be late?!" Stacy asked as if she were the mother of a troubled daughter.

"First off, I'm not late because people are still arriving," she said and pointed to Smackdown's Cruiserweight Champion Funaki, the Big Show with Joy, and RAW's World Tag Team Champions Eugene and William Regal, plus so much more behind them. "And secondly, someone took my set of keys and because of that I couldn't open my cruiser. Chris noticed me and offered me a ride," she said, happy that she can prove Stacy wrong.

"What makes you think I took your keys?" Stacy protested. Misty told her to check her purse and the long legged diva did just that.

"Oh..." said Keibler as she pulled out her friend's keys. The three divas laughed.

After a few minutes Vince McMahon arrived and walked over to the large podium that was located in the front of the room.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Fresno, California, for the 2005 Royal Rumble!" he proudly greeted everyone and they started to clap. "Now, the reason I wanted to talk to you all today," he continued, "is to go over tonight's schedule. I hope everyone knows when their matches and scenes take place." Then he started to go over the night's schedule and how everything was to be planned.

Uninterested in the match and the other matches they were talking about, Misty started to look around the room. She saw "Latino Heat" Eddie Guerrero, a great personal friend and father-like figure to the diva, and Booker T in the front row of chairs. She turned around to the back and saw her friends Randy Orton and Chris Jericho. Randy and Chris both noticed her; Chris waved and Randy flashed a smile. She smiled and waved to both of them.

"After the Casket match there will be a scene involving Misty in the general manager's office," Vince said and looked at the diva. Misty was caught by surprise by the announcement. Vince wanted her to go up and get her script. She took a deep breath and then walked up to the front and grabbed the script Vince handed her.

"Who are you doing the scene with?" Stacy asked her as soon as she sat down.

She looked over the script. "I don't know… It doesn't say."

While Misty was reading her lines, she heard Vince say after the promo was Orton versus Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship. She was interested but didn't look up from her script.

Amy was reading along as well and noticed something interesting. "Look Mist! You have a kissing scene!" she told her friend.

She looked for the scene and found out it was true. She was going to kiss somebody at the Royal Rumble but who?


	2. Your Partner Is

Finally, after what seemed like hours to everyone in the room, Vince ended the meeting.

"And finally, the main event is the Rumble itself. Those that are in the Rumble are going to be drawing entry numbers later tonight to determine your spot. I would like to thank all of you for being here today, I wish you all the best of luck, and let's give our fans what they want!" he said and walked off the podium.

"It's about time he finished. I was about to fall asleep," Amy said as her and Stacy stood up and headed for the door. Misty stayed back and looked at her script.

"Hey, Mist, are you coming?" Stacy asked

"Can you guys wait for me in the lot? I have to ask Vince a quick question," she told them. The two agreed and left.

The diva took a deep breath and walked over to Vince, who had just finished talking to "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair. "Vince can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked him.

Vince was more than happy to answer her question. "Sure, what do you need to talk about?"

She asked, "It's about my scene that takes place tonight. Is the scene a solo... or am I working with someone...?"

"Didn't Bischoff tell you about the scene?" he asked.

"Well... No, he didn't tell me anything. Was he supposed to?"

"I think you better go and talk to Eric about the script," he told her. She thanked him and left to find the RAW general manager.

It didn't take long to find Eric, but he was busy with the media to talk to her. _How long is this going to take?_ she asked herself as she took a seat on a nearby chair. While she waited Chris and Randy noticed her and made their way over.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked her friends as they approached.

"What are you doing sitting around here? Aren't you supposed to be studying your script?" Chris asked as he hugged his friend.

"I need to talk to Eric about something, but it seems he's a little busy at the moment," the diva answered and pointed over to Bischoff.

"Wow, a scene at the Royal Rumble! Doesn't that sound exciting and interesting?" Randy said, trying to sound sarcastic.

"It does sound exciting. And winning the World Heavyweight Championship and winning the Rumble sounds exciting too," she said. Chris and Randy stood there day dreaming. Randy wanted more than anything to win back his title and Chris wanted to win the Rumble so he can main event WrestleMania 21. "But sadly, that doesn't sound interesting, just like my scene."

The two wrestlers came back from la-la land and stared at Misty.

"What do you mean it doesn't sound interesting? My match with Hunter is way better than your scene," Randy snapped back.

"Yeah! The Rumble is a lot more exciting than your dumb scene," Chris, sort of in a yell, told Misty.

Misty was a little shocked with the reactions she received. "Guys, calm down! I'm just playing around! Geeze, I didn't know you two will take it that personal," she told them.

Jericho and Orton looked at each other and then looked at Misty. "That was not very funny," they both said.

"Oh come on you know I was just kidding. Ran, you know that your match Hunter is important to me, especially after you win. And Chris, when you win the Rumble, you know that I will be the first person to congratulate you," she apologized.

Since they felt kind of bad yelling at her, they too apologized for their behavior. She accepted their sorrys. Randy and Chris said they will leave so she can talk to Bishoff, who was already done with the media, and agreed to meet her outside on the lot.

Misty smiled in agreement and walked over to her boss.

"Misty, nice to see you. What can I do for you?" he greeted her.

"I need to talk to you about the scene. I talked to Vince a little while ago and he said you knew about this for quite some time. Why are you giving me the script now?" she asked.

"Well actually, one of the writers came up with the idea Saturday at the airport and gave the lines to McMachon today. I really didn't know about it till today," he answered with what sounded like the truth.

She was happy that her questions were answered, but there was one more thing on the diva's mind. "One more question: who am I doing the scene with? It looks like it was written for two people," Misty asked once again.

Eric paused for a second and looked through a stack of papers he was holding. Soon he found the correct paper and gave it to the diva. It looked exactly like hers and she was wondering if her partner knew about the promo.

"You're doing the scene with your friend, Randy Orton. Give him the script as soon as you see him. Now, if you can excuse me, I have to get going. See you tonight," he answered and walked off.

Eric left Misty standing there in shock. "Me and Randy doing a scene together? What kind of a person would think of that crazy idea?!" she asked herself as she slowly made hey way to the door. She couldn't face the fact that she would have to kiss her friend later that night. What really went through her mind is how she was going to tell Randy about his role in the scene.


	3. Breaking the News

Misty was walking down the hallway that lead to the parking lot. "Oh god what am I going to tell Randy about his part?" she worried. The diva still couldn't get over the news Eric just told her concerning the scene. _Why Randy? Out of all of the male superstars why does it have to be Randy Orton?_ she kept asking herself.

Not far behind, John Cena was following Misty. He weaved in and out of people as he tried to keep up with the diva. She stopped to look into her purse, and Cena seized the moment. He sneaked behind her and picked her up.

"WHAT?!" Misty squealed.

"Hey there, friend!" John laughed as he placed his old friend on the ground. "Long time no see!"

Misty turned around and smacked him with the scripts she had in her hand. "Damn you to hell, John!"

The two have known each other since Cena was body building in California. They met in a club in L.A and immediately became friends. When John applied to become a wrestler in the WWE and was hired, Misty was more than happy to tag along for the journey. She was great company as he started making his way up in the WWE. To him, Misty was a friend and a manager. She always booked matches, signings, or anything like that for him. If somebody wanted to challenge John they would have to get Misty's approval first. Then after WrestleMania XX the WWE had a draft. She was one of the divas drafted to RAW along with Torrie Wilson and Miss Jackie. John was a little sad that she had to go but he thought things would go good for her on the other side.

"You haven't called me, text me, e-mailed me, snall mailed me... what's up with that? Did you get my Christmas card?" John asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did! Lovely, lovely picture of you and your Charlie Brown tree, by the way," she joked.

"Mhm, mhm. Just for that you're not getting a Easter card!"

The diva laughed and looked at her watch. She still needed to give Randy his script. "I really need to get going. Are you in the Rumble?"

"Yes, ma'am. You are looking at the next WWE champ!"

"Okay, _champ_, I'll see you tonight then!"

Cena laughed, said his goodbyes, and the two went off in different directions. Misty went out to the parking lot and was happy to see her friends grouped around Stacy's car.

"FINALLY!" Jericho exclaimed as Misty neared the car. "Now we can go eat!"

"Chili's!" Orton declared, and him and Chris gave each other a high-five.

The group, which included Stacy, Amy, Matt Hardy, and Torrie Wilson, unamiously agreed and the superstars went in search of their own vehicles. Misty figured now was the time to give Randy his script.

"Oh, Randy!" she called the Legend Killer. Orton turned around to see the diva walking towards him with a paper in her hand.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Randy, Randy, Randy. How long have we been friends? Four, five months?"

"Yeah... something like that..." Randy answered, confused about his friend's behavior.

"And we have a good thing going on, right? Like, 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine' type good, right?"

"Hmm. That depends on why you need your back scratched," he said as he crossed his arms and leaned against his truck.

Misty pulled the script from her purse and as Randy reached for it, she smacked his hand. "First, promise you will scratch my back."

"Yeah, yeah," he said and grabbed the papers out of the diva's hand. He flipped the first page and a confused look came across his face as his eye's skimmed through the words in front of him. "Misty, what is this?"

"You're my partner in that "stupid" scene I'm doing. Now before you start fussing, let me tell you I didn't think of this, okay? Somebody on the creative writing team thought of the idea."

"Hold on a sec. You're telling me I'm in that scene you're doing? I have a match to get ready for... a match to win back my title... _and_ I have a scene to do?"

"It's only, like, two minutes, get over yourself. Besides, you get to do it with me! It'll be our first," she smiled. Randy stared at her with no change in facial expression; he still wasn't thrilled about the whole thing.

"Come on, Ran! Scratch my back, I'll scratch yours!" Misty begged.

She held a smile on her face again in hopes it'd change Orton's mind.

And it worked.

"Fine," he caved in. "I scratch yours, you'll scratch mine, right?"


	4. Prelude to a Scene

"Listen Joy, you and Christy are going to be in here helping out with the Rumble numbers," Smackdown's general manager Theodore R. Long told Joy and Christy as they entered the manager's office.

Misty had been waiting on the couch for Bischoff to arrive. She read her script over and over until she was sure she could recite all her lines while sleeping. She was worried, though. She hadn't heard from Randy since they left the restaurant. No missed calls, no unread text messages. Nothing. _He must know we kiss at the end of the scene... he would have called me by now..._

"Sure thing Teddy," Joy answered before all three stopped in the middle of the room, looking at Misty.

Misty stood up and introduced herself. "I'm Misty. Umm… Eric Bischoff's assistant," she said and shook Theodore's hand.

"Oh, yes, Misty. I'm Teddy Long. Now, tell me, where's your boss at? He's supposed to be in here," he said.

After shaking Joy's hand she answered, "He should be on his way back from the media."

Just then Eric came rushing into the room. "Hi, Teddy. Listen, Misty, I need you to be the ring announcer for the first match. Lillian is stuck in traffic and won't be here 'til later," he quickly told her in one breath.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," she said. She excused herself from the room and made her way to the stage entrance.

In the arena, the fans were loud and excited. Every person there was ready for some good ole wrestling.

Music played and Misty appeared from the behind the stage. On her way down the ramp she slapped people's hands and posed. When she entered the ring she posed again and did her taunt, two thumbs up. She grabbed the microphone from Tony Chimmel. The crowd begin the yell 'Two Thumbs Up!'

"Ladies and gentelmen, welcome to the 2005 Royal Rumble!" she yelled into the mic. The arena erupted in cheers and applauses, giving the diva chills.

Then she started the show. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall," she said and Shawn Michaels music played. "First, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

The crowd managed to cheer even louder than before for the fan favorite HBK. Once Michaels was in the ring, the cheers turned into loud boos at the sound of Edge's entrance music.

"And his opponent. From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 240 pounds, Edge!" Misty announced and then left the ring.

In the back, every wrestler was watching the match on the TV. Randy and Chris were watching it in the locker room as they laced up their boots, getting ready for their matches later in the evening. Y2J was set to participate in the main event. Randy, on the other hand, was focused on winning back his World Heavyweight title. He missed having the gold around his waist, feeling on top of the world.

"So, ya ready, man? Ready to win back the gold?" Jericho asked Orton.

"Man, you don't even know," he smiled.

"Atta boy, Ran! You gotta go for it;gotta win back what is yours!" Chris slapped his friend's back.

"I gotta go get my number, wanna come?" Jericho asked.

"Nah, I needa to over these lines for this scene I'm doing."

"Scene? You didn't say anything about a scene."

Randy pulled out his script and handed it to Chris. "Yeah, y'know that scene Misty has? Well, we're doing it together."

"Ooh, a scene with Misty," Y2J teased his friend. He looked over the script with little interest before something caught his eye. "Woah, you kiss!"

"Ha, I wish," the Legend Killer thought aloud.

"No, man, for real, you kiss Misty!"

Randy looked at Chris; he didn't believe him. "Give me that," he took back his script. He looked over his lines. His eyes grew wide. "I have to kiss Misty?!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I hope everyone is dressed!" Misty popped her head in with her fingers covering her eyes. She removed her hand to see Chris and Randy awkwardly staring at her. "Did I come at a bad time or...?"

Orton hid the script behind his back. "No, no bad time!" he said.

"I needa go draw my number. See y'all!" Jericho bolted out of the room.

Misty watched him speed down the hallway before looking back at Randy, who was pacing back and forth. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's great! Come on in!" Randy assured the diva as he still paced back and forth. "How are you? I'm great! Hey, by chance, have you memorized your lines?"

"Yeah, tha-"

"Great!" he interrupted. "Yeah, me too! Y'know, I was just reading through them and it hit me- we have to kiss!"

Misty let out a silent sigh. "Ran, if you don't want to do it, I totally understand. I'll talk to Eric and we'll just cut out my part and it'll be no big deal."

Randy looked at his friend. He knew Misty was excited about the promo, and not doing it could cause a dent in their friendship. He sat on the bench and picked up his script. "Look, I'll still do this, but just a heads up- I've been told I'm an amazing kisser."

"Ha! Is that so?" the diva scoffed. She walked into the locker room and sat in an empty chair across from Orton.

"You don't know how many hearts I've broken after a kiss," he smirked.

"Well, Mr. Orton, let me tell _you_ something. I, too, have been told I'm an amazing kisser," Misty played Randy at his own game.

"Lies," Orton smiled. He was enjoying this flirty side of Misty.

"No, facts. Men kiss me and fall in love the instant our lips touch."

"Ha, as if!" It was Randy who was now scoffing.

"Alright," Misty crossed her arms in satisfaction, "just don't say I didn't warn ya."


	5. The Stupid Scene

Sorry, I accidently replaced this chapter with the wrong document and then proceeded to delete the correct document without realizing I replaced this chapter.

So this chapter is being rewritten because I am stupid.

It'll be back soon!

xx Mysti


	6. Champion Again

The cameraman called it a wrap, and Randy let out a sigh. He walked out of the room and saw Misty waiting for him.

"Thank you so much for doing this!" she hugged her friend.

"It's part of the job, y'know," said Randy.

"I owe you one! If you need anything, anything at-"

The sound of Orton's music startled the both of them.

"Just wish me luck," he looked at her.

Misty hugged Randy once more. "Bring home the gold," she whispered in his ear.

Randy smiled and headed for the stage entrance. His emotions were all over the place as he made his way down the ramp. He figured he was still coming down from the high of his kiss with Misty, but there was something about that kiss that confused him. There was an emotion felt that didn't seem proper for a "stupid" scene.

A dazed look came across the Legend Killer's face, but he quickly snapped out of it at the sound of Triple H's entrance music. He was in the ring for one reason and one reason only: to win his belt back.

_**-XXXXXXX-**_

Cheers and applauses awaited Misty when she walked into the locker room. Stacy and Amy patted the diva on the back, congratulating her on her kiss with Randy.

"So? How was it?" Stacy immediately asked.

"Was there tongue?!" Amy joked.

"Guys!" Misty burried her head in her cubby. "It was just a kiss! Get over yourselves!"

She couldn't tell her friends what she was really thinking. Her mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that she kissed one of her best friends and felt... something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt something, and she was sure Randy felt it too.

_**-XXXXXXX-**_

In the ring Triple H was beating down on Randy. Orton's forehead was bleeding. He was already weakened by the two Pedigrees he received and one more would surely knock him out. Evolution members Batista and Ric Flair were banned from ringside, just like Randy requested. But that didn't help one bit because Triple H seemed to be tougher than he had ever been.

"You give up Randy?" the referee Chris Kay asked Randy as Triple H applied the sleeper hold. He was determined to win, so giving up was not a option.

"No!" he answered. The fans chant of "RKO" helped him get his strength up just enough to break off the hold.

Both the wrestlers were on the mat and the ref started the 10 count. Randy began to think about a million things for no reason. He began to think about his family, his friends, his fans, his entire wrestling career up to that night. To him these were the reasons why he had to win.

The ref was on 6 when Randy and Hunter got on their feet. He gave Triple H a few punches and Hunter fell back to the mat.

Then Randy's eyes grew wide and his momentum was up. All the fans knew it was time to finish the match with the RKO. He started to raise his hand to let everybody know it was time for destiny to repeat itself.

Triple H stood up and it looked like he didn't know where he was. He turned around and there Randy was, ready to give him the finishing moves before he won his title.

As soon as he turned around Orton gave him the RKO. The fans were yelling with excitement as he covered The Game and the ref counted the pin.

"1... 2... 3!" Kay yelled and ordered for the bell to ring.

"He did it King! By god Randy Orton became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion once again here at the Royal Rumble!" Jim "J.R" Ross told Jerry "King" Lawler in his usual excited voice.

"I DID IT!" Randy yelled as he held his title over his head to where everybody could see it. The crowd was yelling their heads off to congratulate him on his win as he walked up the ramp with pride. He held his belt up to the arena one last time before heading backstage.

_**-XXXXXXX-**_

"You did it, man!" Y2J said as he and Randy shook hands.

The new champion walked into the locker room to the sound of applauses and cheers. Wrestlers from both RAW and SmackDown were happy for Orton's win. He received pats on the back and exchanged hand shakes with everyone in the room. After the room cleared out, he sat on a bench and caught his breath. Finally, after long months without holding the gold on his waist, he won back the title he most dearly loved.

"Hey there, champ!"

Randy looked up and saw Misty peering her head in. He motioned her to enter and she ran over to him.

"Congratulations!" she cried as she hugged him.

"I did it!" he picked her up and twirled her in a circle. "The belt is mine again!"

Misty laughed as Orton put her back on solid ground. "So? How do you feel?!"

"Like the weight of the world is off my shoulders!"

She stared at Orton while he stared at his title. She was truly happy for her friend. He had endured long months for tonight's match, and all his hard work paid off. Nothing made the diva happier in that moment than seeing Randy happy.

A photographer for WWE entered the room needing to take pictures of the new champion. Misty congratulated Randy one more time before heading for the door.

"Misty," the champ called out.

She turned around and once again Randy lost all thought. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just. Thank you for being there for me."


	7. The Celebration

This chapter is currently getting a makeover. Sorry for the inconvenience; it'll be back asap!

xx Mysti


	8. Monday Night RAW

Misty woke up the next morning to the sound of Stacy's blow dryer. She looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock, right on the dot. The plane to Sacramento didn't leave until one that afternoon. Still half-asleep, she walked to the bathroom and stared at Stacy.

"Stacy, really? At eight in the morning, you HAVE TO be blow drying your hair?" she asked her friend.

"Will both of y'all please shut up!"

Misty peered out of the bathroom to see Amy laying at the foot of the same bed she was sleeping on. "Amy, what the hell! You slept here last night?"

"We were sleeping in the same bed! How could you not notice me?" Amy asked as she wrapped herself up with the bedsheets. "Was it because you got a little bit tipsy on your date?"

Both Amy and Stacy laughed, and Misty threw a roll of toilet paper at Amy.

"First off, it wasn't a date! And second, I didn't even get a buzz," she clarified for her friends.

"Well, how did everything go?" Stacy asked as she finished up her hair.

Misty threw herself on Stacy's bed. "It was nice," she answered. On the inside, she smiled as she replayed the events from the night before. She loved it, even though she knew it could've been better, but for her, getting to be with Randy, alone, outside of the ring was a nice breath of fresh air for the diva.

Amy stared at her. "Okay, well, I'm just gonna be blunt about this. Didya kiss him?"

Misty stopped daydreaming and shot right up. "Amy! How could you ask such a thing!"

"Oh c'mon! It's a simple question: did you kiss him or not?"

"Oh, I refuse to answer," Misty sternly said and turned her back towards Amy.

From the bathroom, Stacy quickly shouted, "I think that's a yes!" before shutting the door.

"I did not!" Misty quickly denied.

"Oh, Misty, Misty, Misty. Just fall for him already and save us the drama," Amy told her friend before leaving the room.

She turned around just as Amy shut the door. Stacy walked in and sat on the bed. "She's right, you know," Keibler told her.

Misty rolled her eyes and went to shower.

**-XXXXX-**

Meanwhile, Chris and Randy were up and ready for the day. The two were enjoying breakfast in the lobby, still talking about the Rumble the night before.

"Man," Chris started as he drizzled syrup on his waffles, "I still can't believe Dave won last night. Dave Batista, of all people."

"Man, it's crazy, I know, but a lot of people really underestimate Dave. The guy has power and potential. I just hope Hunter gives him his shot because man, will he dominate," Randy responded. "Butchya see, I have the title, and right now, there is no way in hell is is gonna take it away from me."

"Pound it brotha!" Jericho exclaimed and the two tapped knuckles.

Randy smiled and continued reading the newspaper. As hard as he tried concentrating on what he was reading, his mind was all over the place. The day before, he walked in the hotel as Randy Orton, number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. Now, he was going to leave the same hotel as Randy Orton, World Heavyweight Champion, the youngest in WWE history.

"So, how did your little "celebration" with Misty go last night?" Chris asked. "From what I saw, things were great."

Randy looked up from the paper. "You went?"

"Did you 'bust a move', so to say?"

Randy buried his head back into the newspaper. "No, not exactly..."

Chris sighed. "You'll know what to do, man. All in good time," he told his friend and then left the table.

Randy let out a big sigh.

**-XXXXX-**

Misty let out a huge sigh. She was packing her belongings, but her mind was on something else. _What if they're right?_ She paused for a second to gather her thoughts. _Well, for starters, Randy sure hasn't been acting like himself as of late... _There's one reason. _This "celebration" sure seemed like a date... _Reason number two. _And for some reason, I just can't get him off of my mind..._

**-XXXXX-**

When the WWE superstars arrived in Sacramento, they all went their separate ways. Misty and Stacy, along with other superstars, had autograph signings at one of the local shopping centers. By the time Misty got to her hotel room, the diva was tired. She napped for a bit before heading to the arena. After getting situated in the locker room, she headed over to Erick Bishoff's office, where her boss thanked her for her help the previous night at the Pay-Per-View event.

While walking back to the women's locker room, the diva decided to make a side stop at the men's locker room. She hadn't seen Randy and Chris since the night before. She wondered how they were doing, especially Randy after their previous night's celebration.

She knocked on the door to be greeted by Matt. "Hey is Chris or Randy in there?" she asked.

Matt looked around. "No it doesn't look like. Want me to tell them you stopped by?"

She nodded and thanked Hardy before walking back to the women's locker room. She stopped by again a few more times, but they still weren't there. Eventually, the diva gave up and retreated to the women's locker room until the main event, where Eric had made her a guess commentator.

On her way to the stage entrance, the diva had an encounter with an unfriendly foe.

"Misty, pleasure to see you, as always," Hunter smiled as he approached the diva.

"Oh, pleasure is all mine," she said with the utmost sense of sarcasm. A big grin appeared on the Game's face. "Paul, pl-"

"Oh, we're calling me Paul now?" he asked quickly.

The diva stared at him with pure disgust. "Grow up, Paul. Be a man."

**-XXXXX-**

"Well how nice of you to join us this evening, Misty!" J.R. greeted Misty.

She smiled as she took her seat between the two RAW commentators. "Oh, it's my pleasure, J.R., King. Nice to see you two this evening," she smiled. She rubbed her arms to shake off the goosebumps from her conversation with Hunter.

"Okay, so, Misty, I have to ask," King started.

"Go ahead, Jerry."

"Do you think your, well, kiss, with Randy Orton before his match played a factor in his win last night over the game?" he finished.

The diva had a big smile on her face. "Oh, King, King, King," she said as the entrance music for the former World Heavyweight champion started. "How did I know you were going to ask that?"

As he entered the ring, Hunter kept his eyes on the diva sitting at the commentators table, and Misty stared right back, and King quickly stopped talking.

"You know, Randy deserves the title so much, and I'm happy he finally won what he deserves. He's a great man, and with the World Heavyweight Championship, he's gonna do great things."

Then Randy came out with the title beaming on his waist. The crowd went crazy, and Misty had to control herself from doing the same. She stared at him as he entered the ring, and when Randy met her eyes with his own and gave a little smile, her heart sank a little. _Whoa_... He had stolen her breath.

**-XXXXX-**

The match was a repeat of the previous night's brawl; both competitors brought their A-game, as should they when the World Heavyweight Championship was on the line. And just like the previous night, Randy emerged victorious after reversing the pedigree and executing his infamous RKO. When Orton was on the turnbuckle after his win, he pointed at Misty and smiled, and the diva smiled and applauded.

Misty waited behind the curtain for Orton. She handed him a towel to wipe himself off with once he arrived backstage. "Great match," she congratulated her friend.

"Oh, thank you," he caught his breath after chugging a bottle of water.

"Okay, well, I have to change and get out of here. I told Cena I'd catch a bite with him after the show. Good win, Ran," she smiled and kissed Orton on the cheek before walking away.


	9. Friends with the Enemy

**_Friends with the Enemy_  
**

Misty woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. It was John; he wanted the diva to buy him breakfast before he went to his autograph signing at noon. She took a quick shower and the two left to the nearest IHOP. There they ran into Stacy, Randy, and Chris. After they ordered, their main conversation, Randy and Hunter, brought up a lot of discussion.

Randy and Misty stayed quiet. They didn't need to know any more; they were experiencing all the things their friends were talking about. For Misty, it was tough being around some of divas. The divas who weren't big in the business, like Misty was, often gave her dirty looks, obviously showing support for Evolution and Randy but not her. Randy couldn't say he enjoyed the whole thing, but he wasn't get dissed like his female friend was. The guys in the back, on both brands, supported Orton and on occasions told him they were on his side.

"Guys, could we just switch to another topic?" Misty asked, uncomfortable about the conversation among her friends.

"Oh yeah, Misty, Eric wanted me to tell you that you have a match tonight," Stacy informed her friend.

"Great…" Misty smiled as their food came.

The five ate their breakfast and finished before John's autograph signing. Cena did end up paying, but Misty and Chris pitched in a little. In the parking lot, Randy and Jericho snuck away from the others.

"Chris, do you have plans for today?" Orton asked his friend behind his rental truck.

"Nah, Eric didn't have me down for anything. Why, what's up?"

Randy thought for a moment. He knew Misty wasn't doing signings or appearances for the day as well. He didn't know if Hunter was going to be busy, and if he wasn't if he was going to stalk Misty to entertain himself. The odds of Triple H bothering his friend were half-and-half, so he asked Chris if he could keep an eye on her to be safe.

"Yeah man, I'll hang out with the rocker for you. We both wouldn't want Hunter going after her," assured Chris.

"Thanks a lot man. Just don't tell her I told you to watch her," he told Y2J before he hopped into the truck and left to his autograph signing with Stacy.

Misty dropped John off at the hotel so he could get ready for his autograph signing. She didn't have plans for the day so she drove around the city before running into Chris. They stopped at a nearby park, bought ice cream, and took advantage of the sunny California weather.

"So, what's been going on in your life?" the diva asked as they walked.

"Same old, same old," he replied, "but I should be asking you that same question. These past days have been hectic for you."

The diva was quiet. He was right; so many things had happened in such a short period of time. "Well, you know me, I'm going strong."

Chris smiled. She was always a strong woman no matter what was going on. He admired her for that, and he was sure Randy did too. "You know babe, if anything happens to you or if you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here, right? And so is Randy." he told her.

"I know y'all are. You two are my bestest friends in the whole wide world!" she smiled and patted her friend on the back.

The two stopped when they saw a familiar face jogging their way. It was the 2005 Royal Rumble winner and Evolution member Batista.

"Hey!" Dave called out to Jericho and Misty.

"Dave? What are you doing out here?" the diva asked. She was staring at the Animal's nicely tanned body but trying not to make it obvious.

"Oh, just getting in a workout before tonight," he answered. "You? What are you two doing out?" he asked as he looked at Misty from head to toe.

"Running away from your friend so let's get going, Misty. See you later big guy," Chris quickly said and pushed her along.

"Chris?!" Misty said in shock as she slightly stumbled pass Batista. "See you later, Dave!"

Batista smiled and continued jogging.

Misty looked back at Chris. "What was that about?" she asked in disbelief.

"So what, you're not gonna go all the way with Ran?" Jericho bluntly asked.

"What? Who said I'm going all the way with Randy?!"

"You know he sent me to watch over you, to make sure Hunter doesn't show up.

"Really?" asked Misty. She was starting to blush a little. "No, he was probably just being a good friend…"

"Believe what you want babe, but I'm sure he's thinking about you right now," Chris smiled.

Not that far away were Randy and Stacy at an autograph signing. The two were enjoying themselves, but the Legend Killer's mind was not on his autographs. He was in fact thinking about Misty; as always she didn't leave his mind. So much has happened between the two in such a short amount of time. He was sure his heart was in the right place, but couldn't figure out how to proceed to the next step. _Slow and steady wins the race_, he reminded himself and smiled.

As he escorted Stacy to his truck to head back to the hotel, Randy was approached by his boss Eric Bischoff. In his hand Eric had what appeared to be, in Orton's eyes, a script book. He couldn't read what the title was, but he made out the word _Friends_.

"Mr. Bischoff," he said as he greeted his boss. "What brings you out here?"

"Ah Randy, you are truly one-of-a-kind, did you know that?" Eric complimented his RAW superstar. Randy grinned as he continued. "And, well the reason I say that is because I have a new storyline for you. The creative team got many great responses from you and Misty's scene at the Rumble, so they wanted to continue with the script. It involves you, Misty, of course, and your former friends in Evolution."

The Legend Killer was flipping through the scripts he had in his hand before his head shot up at the sound of Evolution. One person came instantly to his mind: Triple H. "What?! Eric, I'm begging you, don't bring Misty into this. She's having problems with him as is and this storyline certainly doesn't make things better."

"Are you kidding me? That makes everything better! Just start memorizing your lines because the storyline start tonight, but I'm sure it doesn't involve you yet. I'm thinking it starts off with Misty and Evolution… check on that," Eric said and walked away from Orton.

"No. No. Bischoff, you really don't understand. In real life, in reality, Hunter is after Misty. This is dangerous for her… I don't want her involved in my business," Randy told him.

"Well, it's a little too late for that to happen now ain't it?" he asked and walked off to his rental car.

Randy rolled his eyes and got into his truck.

"Everything alright Ran? I heard Misty's name… something with Paul?" Stacy asked with a worried look on her face.

A smile managed to come across Orton's face when he was mad as ever. "Everything's fine Stacy. Everything's fine…"

Misty and Chris spent another half an hour at the beach before they went to the hotel. They had to shower, change, and get ready for RAW that night. The diva took a quick nap in her room while she had the chance. Y2J was hungry so he went to McDonalds, his favorite restaurant as he thought of it. When Stacy arrived in her room she saw her friend peacefully resting. She decided not to tell Misty about the storyline Bischoff put the her in. Randy went up to his room and threw the script on the bed. He washed his face and then looked at himself in the mirror. In need of collecting his thoughts, he then went to the bed and took a nap.

After she was well rested, Misty grabbed her bags and left to the arena. She had just walked through the arena doors, on her way to the women's locker room, when Jonathon Coachman yelled for her.

"Misty! I'm glad I caught you early!" Coach said as he walked over to the diva. He handed Misty a script book, just like the one Bischoff handed Randy earlier in the day, and said, "Vince and the creative team have come up with a fantastic storyline between you, Randy Orton, and all three members of Evolution."

The RAW diva's head shot up. "What? A storyline with Evolution?" she asked in shock. It was hard enough talking to Hunter outside the ring.

"Yeah, it's called _Friends with the Enemy_. You start the storyline tonight, so head over to Evolution's personal locker room before the show starts," he told her and started to walk back to Eric's office.

"Whoa. Whoa, Coach," Misty said and ran in front of Coachman, "I can't do this storyline. It's… it's too dangerous!"

A smirk cam across Coach's face. "You see, Eric knew you would say that and he said if that were the case, you were to be suspended for the night. See, the boss says he wants the RAW ratings to soar to the moon tonight, and he thinks starting this storyline tonight will do the job. Come on, you're one of the WWE's most prized diva! If you're in this, you'll be THE WWE's prized diva! Also, Eric scheduled a number one contenders match for the women's title, a match you would be in. It'll be a real shame if you didn't participate because you didn't do the storyline…"

Misty watched Coach walk off. It was as if he were blackmailing her. What she told Coach was the truth; the storyline would be dangerous for her, especially if Hunter didn't follow the script. However, a shot for the title was on the line, and such opportunities were hard to come by. She threw the script in her cubby in the locker room and left to clear her mind. As she was finishing up her usual warm up around the backstage area, she ran into both Randy and Chris heading towards to the men's locker room.

"Did you get the new script?" she asked Orton.

"You got it?" he asked her, and she nodded her head. "What? I told Bischoff not to bring you into this! Wh- why did you even take the script? You know Hunter is after you!" Randy was pissed.

"I know it was a stupid thing, but if I didn't take it then I'd be suspended for the night and I wouldn't be able to wrestle in a contender's match for the women's title. Contender matches don't come often..."

"With Hunter around, it would've been better if you were suspended," he said in a slightly cold way. He went to the locker room and threw his bag in a cubby, causing the RAW wrestlers that were in there to look over at him. He was mad at Bischoff for not respecting his wish of not involving Misty. Orton ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Chris looked at Misty and he knew she was frustrated as well. A title shot was all she ever want, and if she won, Misty could be the next women's champ. She took the consequence of accepting the match and knew it well, but she didn't expect Randy to react as bad as he did. If it weren't for Jericho, the diva would've burst out in tears.

"Babe, don't worry about him. You did what you had to do. I'm sure that'll get through Randy's hard head before the night's over," he told her in comfort. He lightly kissed Misty's forehead and headed to the men's locker room.

Misty smiled weakly and went to the women's locker room. She spent a few minutes collecting her thoughts before she reluctantly grabbed the script book to look over her lines. It wasn't long before she was interrupted when a woman walked into the locker room.

"Misty?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I'm Misty."

"We're starting the show off with your storyline, so we need you down by Evolution's room in the next five minutes," the stagehand informed the diva.

She smiled and the woman left the room. Misty grabbed a bottle of water and paced back and forth around the room. Was she ready to do this? After the incident with Randy, she wasn't quite sure at the last minute.

"Man, you can't be blowing off at her like that!" Jericho nearly yelled at Randy in the hallway.

"What do you expect me do, man? Congratulate her? Go ahead and lie to her by saying Hunter isn't going to do anything wrong when we both damn know he's going to do something?!"

"Support her," Y2J told him. "She did it for the title, for the shot of being the next women's champ. She knew the match's consequence was being in the storyline, Ran, and the least you can do is support and protect her."

Randy stayed quiet. He had a feeling his friend was right. Chris shook his head at Orton and walked away. Too many emotions were going through his head as well as his friend's. Meanwhile, the woman that was the center of Jericho's and Randy's argument, Misty, was walking towards the Evolution locker room. She took a deep breath as the cameraman was counting down from ten.

"Go!" he whispered to her.

As different thoughts and feelings overcame the diva at once, she took a breath and walked into the room.


	10. Number One Contender

Chapter 17: Number One Contender

Hunter and Flair were sitting on the couch laughing at the WWE magazine with Randy on the cover. Dave was lacing up his boots for his match later that night. Not far from them, standing in the doorway, was Misty. The three didn't know the diva was in the room. She stared at Hunter until he glanced up and noticed her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. "What, did Randy dispose of you already?"

A fake smile came across the diva's face. "You know Hunter, I gotta admit you are much better looking than Randy. Look at your skin tone. How do you get so nicely tanned? Sure wish Randy had a nice tan like yours…"

"Well you know Misty, I'm the Game. With a body like mine, you can get anything you want."

"Besides the World Heavyweight title…" she whispered to herself.

Triple H stood up in anger. He made his way to Misty as she cautiously scooted back. "What did you say?" he asked.

Even though they were acting, Misty was actually getting frightened, but she then got courage and said, "I said you can't get your title back."

"Whoa big guy," Flair said and pushed Hunter away from the diva. "Okay Misty, what are you really doing here?"

"Bischoff wanted me to be the personal assistant to the Royal Rumble winner Dave Batista," she told them.

Everybody turned to look at Batista. His head shot up at the sound of his name. Flair and Hunter looked confused and were shocked. They were Evolution; one member couldn't be treated more special than the others, well in this case. Misty walked over to the Animal and patted his back. Dave gave a big smile to his Evolution members.

"What?! We're Evolution God damn it! You serve one, you serve us all!" Triple H said in anger.

"Calm down Hunter. Look, me and Misty are gonna go get water for the four of us. Just lay back, relax, and enjoy the night," Dave told him calmly.

Misty followed Batista out of the room, away from Triple H and Ric Flair. The two former World champs stared at them as they left. Out of the script, Hunter wanted to make Randy regret winning his title back and now that Misty was hanging around Evolution, he had his chance.

Outside the room, in the hallway, the RAW diva let out a big sigh of relief. She made it through the first scene of the night. It wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be, but there were still much more coming her way. The thought of Randy being mad at her still didn't leave her mind. He was only thinking about the negative, her being around Hunter, and not even thinking about the positive reward, a contender's match for the Women's belt.

"Relax Misty," Dave patted the diva on the back. "You're doing great."

A appreciative smile came across Misty's face. They went over to the snack table. She got four cups and handed Dave one by one as he filled each cup. Loud noises echoed through the halls, a sign that Raw had officially started. As Misty and Dave headed back to the Evolution locker room, Randy waited for them at the locker room door. Right behind him were cameras, which weren't supposed to be there. Randy hadn't join the storyline just yet, so both Misty and the Animal were confused.

"Dave, Misty," Orton said and stared Misty.

They both didn't know what to say in return; nothing was written in their script. "Randy," Dave said back.

Misty gulped down one of the waters she was carrying and then said, "I'm just gonna go give Flair and Hunter their water…"

She grabbed one of the cups from Dave and went into the locker room. To the dismay of the diva, the camera followed her. This was where the next scene was supposed to start, not out there with Randy and Dave.

"What are you doing with Misty?" Randy asked. He wanted to know why he was doing the scene, as if it were all his idea.

"Man, I'm just going with the script, something you should me doing too. You know you don't come out till later, so why are you out now?"

"Well, about time we get some damn service," Triple H said, continuing with the script inside the room.

Misty rolled her eyes and handed the two the water. "Shouldn't you be getting ready or something? I know Eric had to have made a match for you two… we don't want y'all to rust in here."

"Now you listen here Misty, you don't tell the Game and the Nature Boy, WHOOO, what we're supposed to be doing," Flair pointed his finger at her.

"The only thing on our schedule is to make sure you win your contender's match," Hunter smiled.

She had forgotten about her contender's match. She looked herself over; she wasn't dressed to compete. "Look, I don't need your help winning my match. I'm not in Evolution, I don't cheat to win," she told him

"I'm here to make sure Hunter doesn't do anything to her. You protect her, you hear? If something happens to Misty, I'm coming after your ass," Randy told Batista, continuing their conversation.

Misty walked out the room and ran into Dave and Randy with the camera following her again. "I'm gonna go get ready for my match," she told Dave. He nodded and she walked off.

"Don't worry about it Ran," the Animal told Orton, staring at Misty walking off before he looked back at Randy. "I'll take good care of Misty."

Later that night…

The diva stood in front of the curtain that lead to the Raw stage. She loosened up her muscles as she waited for Gail Kim to get to the ring, her opponent in the contender's match. The amazing thing to her though was that she got moved up to the main event. At the last moment Eric informed her of the change. Not wasting another minute, Misty went pass the curtains and in front of the fans.

Randy stared at the TV. That's all he did for the show. Eric didn't book him for a match or an interview. He felt like the other wrestlers who were there for nothing. He watched Misty enter the ring. He was supposed to be there at ringside, but was too heartbroken to have front row seats to watch the woman he loved wrestle for another team, or so it seemed another team. The team she was supposed to be on was Randy and Chris's team, not Evolution's team. Dave had went into the locker room before the diva's match started to remind him to go to ringside, but he ignored him. Where he was at was perfect.

"You give up Misty?" the ref asked the diva.

Gail applied the Camel Clutch to Misty and she was slowly fading away. She didn't know if she wanted to tap; the submission was cutting off her circulation. "NO!" she answered. The rope was too far so a rope break was out of the question. The only alternative was to hope that Kim broke the hold herself.

The crowd grew loud, as if someone had come out, and Misty's alternative had come true; Gail broke the hold and stepped away from Misty. She rolled out onto the floor. The ref's attention was on the interference that had come out. She looked up to the titan tron to see who the ref was yelling at.

"Get out Hunter!" the ref yelled. Triple H and Flair had come out to the ring to, what they thought, come to the aid of Misty.

"Damn it!" Misty yelled to herself as she got up off the floor. She went back into the ring and grabbed Kim's attention. Just as Gail kicked her leg up in the air, Misty grabbed the leg and gave Kim a clothesline. She looked back at Hunter and Flair. She knew they came out as a distraction.

Her attention went back to Gail. She wanted to end the match already. She gave Kim a Irish Whip to the ropes and when she came back, she kicked her in the midsection. The fans knew it was time to for the finisher. She gave her taunt, "two thumbs up". Then she picked her fellow diva and gave Gail her modified version of the F-5.

"1... 2... 3!" the ref counted the pin.

"Here's your winner, and the number one contender, Misty!" Lillian announced.

Misty nearly cried on the mat, but when she saw Hunter and Flair get into the ring she knew no tears were going to be shed. She stared at the stage, hoping Randy or at least Dave would come out. Being alone in the ring with the two gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Triple H yelled into a microphone, "ladies and gentlemen give it up for the number one contender for the Women's Championship belt, Misty!"

The fans cheered but Misty didn't seem too excited. She didn't want to celebrate with the old geezers that had come out. She wanted to celebrate with Randy, Chris, Stacy, her friends. Grabbing the microphone from Triple H, she told him, "I thought I told you not to come out."

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Misty one more time!" he announced again. He raised her arm in victory, but she quickly brought her arm down.

She was about to leave the ring when Dave came out. He went into the ring and raised her hand in victory. She didn't protest like she did with Hunter; she felt safe with Batista. He then looked at Hunter. The Game slightly backed up but felt powerful again at the sound of Orton's music.

Randy came in and stared at Hunter, then at Dave, and then at Misty. Since the diva was in front of Dave, he moved her behind him. Then Hunter moved her behind him. So it was Randy, then Dave, then Hunter, and finally Misty. Flair was standing off to the side away from the group.

Triple H then had an idea. He knew Randy was pissed. To get Orton even angrier, he pushed Batista towards the Legend Killer. Randy instantly attacked the Animal, not even knowing he didn't mean to run towards him. Hunter then pushed Misty out of the way of the ropes, knocking her down in the process as he got out of the ring.

Misty stared at Dave and Randy fight. She could have rolled out of the ring but instead stayed there at the bottom rope. For some reason she felt as if they were fighting over her, yet she knew she wasn't the reason. It was just the fact that Batista was in Evolution, and since Hunter wasn't in the ring, Randy's second alternative was the Animal. Misty had enough of he fighting. She had just become the number one contender to the women's championship and this wasn't what she had expected.

"Enough!" she yelled at Randy and Dave as she attempted to break the two up. They were just throwing punches at each other.

She grabbed one arm from the each of the two superstars and made them raise her arm in victory. It was the only way she could think of that'll make them stop fighting. She turned to the two and told them, "Your next women's champ."


End file.
